Missing In Action
by anonymous999999999
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in a happy relationship. Percy is an active Navy Seal. One day he is deployed out to the Mediterranean. A month later after he is deployed Annabeth gets a Missing In Action notice. Percy is missing... again. Where did Percy go? Will Annabeth find him even after a tragic accident? Set after The Mark of Athena. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in a happy relationship. Percy is a Navy Seal. One day he is deployed to the Mediterranean. A month later Annabeth gets a Missing In Action notice. Percy is missing... again. Where did Percy go? Will Annabeth find him even after a tragic accident? Set after The Mark of Athena.**

* * *

"Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle; rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be..."

-Unknown

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 1

I rolled over to my side, and stretched out. Malcom, my twenty year old brother, was asleep at his desk again. He was so busy now, he was writing a novel called "The Lightning Thief". He is writing it under a fake name, it is about Percy and I and our adventures.

I grabbed my crutches from next to my bed, and hopped to the dining pavilion. After Percy and I fell into Tartarus I managed to mess up my broken ankle more. Because I didn't have any ambrosia or anything I had to fight with my broken ankle. When we returned to Camp Half-Blood Chiron had said that even with ambrosia it might take a little while to heal.

Percy walked into the dining pavilion a minute later, and sat across from me at the Poseidon table. We were practically attached at the hip now, we did everything together. Chiron said that with all the traumatic events that happened to us, that it was better if we just did everything together. We still slept in our separate cabins through.

After we sacrificed our french toast breakfast to the gods, Percy handed me a letter. It was from the Navy.

Percy and I decided, after we got out of Tartarus, that we both needed jobs if we were going to buy a house on the beach. I had started to work at a architecture firm. Percy had decided to go into the Navy. He was good at what he did in the Navy, so one of his buddies suggested that he should try and become a Navy SEAL. After a lot of training Percy made it.

I sighed and opened the letter. I was nervous for what I would read. Percy's face was grim as he ate.

'Perseus Jackson on May 28th you will be deployed to Base 115. You will lead your team to capture terrorist 250.' I read in my head.

"So you are being deployed?" I asked.

"Yes..." Percy said looking down at his half eaten meal. "Tomorrow."

"Well did you pack everything you needed?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you can tell me about this mission?"

"Annabeth, you know I can't do that. I could get kicked out. I am supposed to be a leader, and as a leader I need to lead my team and be an example. I am sorry."

"It's okay Seaweed Brain. We always knew that this might happen. Do you want to spend the day on the beach to get your mind off it?"

"Yeah let's go." he said a small smile appearing.

I hopped over to my cabin, and grabbed the prepacked beach bag. When I had changed into my swimsuit, I hopped more over to the beach. It was a beautiful day, and I couldn't wait to spend it with Percy.

"Percy?" I called out.

"Hi beautiful." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi. Can we go swim now?"

"No, I am going to stand here all day and hold you."

"As nice as that sound I would like to swim today Seaweed Brain." I tried to get his arms off. This is an impossible task. Percy was strong in the Navy, but as a Navy SEAL he had gotten even stronger.

"The only way I am letting you go is if we can race there." Percy said.

"You are still childish after all these years." I sighed. "Fine, but I get a head start!" I said, finally breaking free putting my crutches aside and hobbled on my waterproof cast.

It was a five minute run to the ocean from where we were. I had gotten to be a great runner from running away from monsters all the time, but Percy was better. I had only been running a minute when Percy came running up behind me and scooped me up. He ran to the dock and threw me off.

I landed in the water and started to kick my legs to rise up. I swam back to the dock to where Percy was sitting.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I said pulling myself up next to him.

"Yes I am. And you, are such a Wise Girl." he said smiling.

"Percy when are we going to build our house?"

"After we get married." he replied looking out at the ocean.

"When are we going to get married?"

"Soon, once I am out of the Navy."

"Alright." I said. I didn't want to pressure him or make him think more about the Navy, he already had to worry so much. "Let's go swimming now." I said trying to pull him off the dock. It was like trying to pull a refrigerator. He finally slashed down into the water next to me.

"Do you want to go underwater? I could make an air bubble for you." Percy said looking over. He was as annoyingly as ever still dry.

"Sure let's go." I said.

Percy went underwater and made an air bubble for me. I soon as I went under I opened my eyes. Percy had positioned the air bubble so it was already around me. Inside the air bubble it was just like I was on the surface, completely normal.

"Hey look at those fish!" Percy said. "Those are striped bass."

"This is weird, usually I am telling you everything." I complained.

"Wise Girl, you can't know everything. Besides the sea is my domain, you don't need to know anything about it."

* * *

After an hour we returned to the surface, grabbed our belongings, and started towards camp. The part of the ocean that we had decided to go to this afternoon was outside of camp's magical borders, by a mile. Percy said that we would be completely fine only a mile outside of camp. If he only knew.

* * *

"Percy! I said that you were not going to race me! I have so much more stuff! I have to carry this bag too. Besides you a Navy SEAL you should have the bag, so then I could win." I complained. I wait for a minute for a response. Is he that far ahead of me? I thought.

"Percy!" I yelled starting to run/ hobble. "Percy!" Still no response.

"Well, well, well look who it is. It's Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Darling you have grown up so much! I still remember when I first meet you, you were only twelve back then. Now you are seventeen right?" I heard someone smither behind me. I shut my eyes, I remembered who this was...

**Annabeth is being attacked! What's going to happen? Please review! I have a plot set up for this story and I am excited to write it. Should I continue this or not? Please review, favorite, or follow in response. **

**Thank you fabulous readers,**

**Love Anonymous9999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you wonderful readers for the feedback! Please review! The italics in the beginning is where we left off. :)**

**Special thank you to anyone who followed or favorited.**

* * *

**"True love doesn't mean being inseparable; it means being separated and nothing changes."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything! Just the plot!**

Previously: "Well, well, well look who it is. It's Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Darling you have grown up so much! I still remember when I first meet you, you were only twelve back then. Now you are nineteen right?" I heard a monster behind me. I shut my eyes, I remembered who this was. It was Medusa."

* * *

"Medusa it's been so long since I've seen you." I said blindly searching for my dagger.

"Annabeth you are wrong. You have never really seen me. How is that boyfriend of yours? Perseus Jackson?"

"He is fine. He is a Navy SEAL, he serves his country proudly."

"I like this America that we live in now. So much more modern than that Greece place. What are you looking for Annabeth? Can't we have a nice conversation eye-to-eye?"

"Percy!" I yelled again. Come on Percy! I thought anxiously to myself.

"Annabeth Cha-" Medusa said.

I opened my eyes a crack to see what happened. I saw Percy standing there with Riptide, Medusa's head lie on the ground. I hobbled over to him.

"What took you so long?" I said punching his arm.

"I thought you were close behind. I guess I am used to running with faster people."

"I do have crutches Percy, come on be a gentleman."

He kissed me.

"I am sorry Annabeth." I picked up the bags and my crutches and mentioned for me to hop on his back. I hopped on and he carried me back to camp.

By the time it tuke Seaweed Brain to get to camp it was already dinner time. We had spent the entire day at the beach. He put me down at our table and went to get our dinners.

My best friend Thalia, the Hunter, came and sat down. She was visiting Camp Half-Blood for the week.

"What's wrong Annabeth? You look worried."

"Percy is being deployed, again."

"Annabeth, we knew this would happen."

"I know, I know. I just hate it when he leaves."

"He will always come back to you Annabeth. He is like a boomerang, he will always return back. I have to go now. I have to IM (Iris Message) Artemis."

"Bye Thalia."

"Bye Annabeth, I'll see you later. Tomorrow we are having a movie day, just you and me."

Percy came back with our food then.

"What was that about?" he asked handing me my food.

"She wants to have a movie day tomorrow."

"After sword training?"

"Of course we always sword train in the morning before anything." I smiled. "When do you have to leave?"

Percy glanced at his watch. "In an hour."

"Why do you have to leave so early?"

"I never thought the great Wise Girl would admit that she will miss me." Percy said.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain! Why?"

"I have a hotel for the night. I have an early flight in the morning. At three."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I woke up at seven in the morning to Thaila standing over me.

"Good morning sleepy head. You have been asleep forever!"

"You have ADHD Thalia! You were in here five minutes ago saying the same thing!" I said curling into the covers.

"Don't make me sit on you!" Thalia threatened.

"I getting up! I am getting up!" I said flying out of bed.

"I'll race you to the sword arena!"

"Let me get dressed first!"

"You are so cranky when he's gone." Thalia sighed.

The words hit me like a sack of bricks. I knew they were true, but I'll never get used to being away from him.

"I know." I said looking down. My eyes were tearing up already. Thalia walked over. She was such a good friend. Every time Percy was deployed she came a visited, and every time I cried.

"It's okay Annie. It's okay. Let's just go watch a movie. You don't even have to change you can stay in your pajamas and have a lazy day."

"Thank you Thals."

"Your welcome, now lets go!"

We spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching our favorite movies. Thalia is against any romantic comedies, she hates boys (except Percy, Jason, and Grover). We spent the time instead watching action movies. Thaila's favorite is Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

After our movie day was over (yes they do end, at 2:30 in the morning!) I decided to work on things from Daedalus' laptop. As soon as I started it up I noticed something was wrong. Instead of the laptop showing the normal symbol it showed something different. It showed a purple scythe. Kronos symbol of power.

A few minutes later it come to the home screen. The home screen was a picture of Ethan and Luke. They were smiling, like they were best friends. I started to tear up. Luke looked so happy in that picture. I decided to go on the internet. I clicked around on the laptop. Looking for the web browser. Instead of the usual browser circle with red, green, and yellow. This one all purple and had an K in the middle. I clicked on it. It pulled up a home screen. Instead of something else it was called Koogle. In the corner it had an about button. I clicked on it. It came up with this:

"Welcome! We are Koogle. Are you sick of different search engines with all of their mortal disgustingness? So were we! That is why we created this, Koogle. Koogle is the Kronus version. Koogle has all your monster needs!"

Was Kronus still alive? Was this some half blood joke? What is going on?

After staring at the message and rereading it over and over again I clicked on a support button at the right hand top corner. The support button came up with this:

"We need your help! Koogle along with Kell has raised so much awareness about our cause. Mortal and demigods alike are flocking to sign the "Help Kronus Rise Petition". This petition is great, there are only two requirements. First, you have to hate the gods. Second, you need to sign over your life to Kronus. That is it! It's easy, fast, and completely free!"

I backed away from the laptop. Demigod, monsters, and mortals alike were using this website? Did this actually help Kronus rise? Is Kronus even reformed in Tartarus?


	3. Chapter 3

This is not going to be an all about the internet story this is a Percabeth story. If you have any questions feel free to ask. :)

* * *

"Distance doesn't ruin two people relationships. You don't have to see someone every day to be in love."

-Unknown

* * *

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

*****One Month Later*****

It had been one month since I discovered about Kronus. He was rising at an alarming pace. More mortals were joining his cause everyday without even knowing about it. Chiron was getting the camp ready for the attack now. We knew that he would be back.

I woke up with a sigh. Then I remembered He's gone. Those two words after a month still hurt. I stretched out and started my morning routine. Get up, get dressed, go to breakfast, brush teeth, train, train some more, and train a little more.

I wasn't even halfway done with my routine when Chiron came up.

"Annabeth, you have mail dear." he said. His face was solemn. What could it be about? Was it about Percy? Was he coming back? I smiled at the last part, I really missed that seaweed brain. I dropped what I was doing and ran to the Big House. When I got there Mr. D was sitting at the table. He held an envelope in his hand and sighed when I walked in. He handed it to me, and I opened it excitedly.

**"Dear Ms. Chase," it read. "Your friend Perseus Jackson has served his country greatly. We can not tell you his exact location or about what happened. Perseus Jackson has gone missing. He is missing in action. We apologize for your loss, we don't know if he is dead or not, but we are searching for him now. We will not rest until we find him."**

**-U.S Navy Corporal Lenny Roberts**

I gasped. Percy was missing again. Would I have to travel across the country to try and find him? Could he be saved? Is he dead?

Chiron walked in a moment later.

"Annabeth, I know this is a lot to take in. I think you need some time to think this over. Why don't you head back to your cabin, and you can be dismissed your regular activities."

I nodded, and started to walk back towards my cabin. My plan was to act calm around all the rest of the campers until I made it back to my cabin. That didn't work at all. I burst out in tears as soon as I walked out of the Big House. Campers around me looked at me like I was Medusa. I ran for it.

When I was inside I slammed the door and sunk down to the floor. I breathed in the old book smell of the Athena cabin. The afternoon sunlight shined into the large room, bathing it in light. To my left was our extensive library. Bookshelves filled with knowledge and wisdom. To my right was tables, desks, and bunks shoved against the walls.

Sally... I thought, how was she taking all of this? I should probably call...

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Annabeth, how are you today?" Sally answers cheerfully, she doesn't know, I think to myself.

"Sally have you gotten any word from Percy or the Navy recently?"

"No I haven't. Is he alright?"

I broke down in tears. "He-... he's..."

"Annabeth it's alright, please tell me dear."

"He's... missing." I whisper.

Sally starts to cry as well and we try, and comfort each other over the phone.

"Annabeth will you please come over? I am going to need some help around here."

"Of course Sally. I'll head over right away."

We hang up a few minutes later. For the next thirty minutes I rush around the room packing my bags. I grab this and that, and a few novels of the shelves.

It is around dinner when I am finally ready to go. I open my cabin door and walk to Half Blood Hill and take one of the vehicles we have parked there.

I decide to call Thalia and fill her in on the recent events. She had recently gotten a phone, it was a gift from Hephaestus. I used the voice commands the car had and called her.

"Hello?" Thalia answers.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"Do you remember that Percy was deployed?"

"Sure. Is he still out there? It has been a while."

"I got a letter from the Navy yesterday. He's gone missing."

"Oh my gods Annabeth! That stupid jerk! He can't just go missing!"

"Thalia it's not his fault!"

"He shouldn't have signed up anyway! I told him it was a stupid idea! Why didn't he just-"

"Thalia! You are supposed to help here."  
"I am sorry Annabeth. I can be out there in a month we are in the Himalayas right now."

A loud crash sounded in the background along with some shouts.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, but I need to go."

"It's all right. I am almost to Sally's house anyway."

"I will talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright, bye bye."

"Bye."

I turned on my turn signal and switched lanes. The silver vehicle in front of me was driving like a maniac. I decided to turn on some music to try and distract me from thinking about him. I looked down quick to try and find the volume dial so I could turn it up. I heard brakes squeal in front of me and looked up. The silver vehicle in front of me had stopped. I slammed on my brakes but I was too late. I ran into the silver vehicle in front of me. The car behind me also didn't stop fast enough and slammed into me. I flew forward and everything turned black.

* * *

Annabeth was in a car accident. :( Can we have at least one review please?

***** Review Challenge: What should happen next?*****

To be honest I am not quite sure what I want to do with this story. I need your people's opinion, suggestions, and ideas about what should happen. If I like your idea you could see it in the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thank you to: Blank12345678910, Guest, boywhosavedtheworld, dakota845, and Dakota11. Let's keep the reviews up. I need some ideas what are your guys ideas for this story? What should happen?

* * *

"Sometimes the things that are felt the most are expressed between two souls over the distance and over time...where no words abide. And others may speak freely, live with one another freely, express themselves freely– just like everyone else, but then there is you... you have no words for proof of reassurance, no tokens of professed love, but you have something. Something worth keeping."

- C. JoyBell C., Saint Paul Trois Chateaux: 1948: A Novella by C. Joybell C.

* * *

Previously: I turned on my turn signal and switched lanes. The silver vehicle in front of me was driving like a maniac. I decided to turn on some music to try to distract me from thinking about him. I looked down quick to try and find the volume dial so I could turn it up. I heard brakes squeal in front of me and looked up. The silver vehicle in front of me had stopped. I slammed on my brakes but I was too late. I ran into the silver vehicle in front of me. The car behind me also didn't stop fast enough and slammed into me. I flew forward and everything turned black.

* * *

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to voices, in a strange chemical smelling room. I had been in enough hospitals to know where I was.

"One witness told the paramedics that she slammed into him, possibly a suicidal attack." A female nurse mused aloud. I almost snorted, suicide really? I kept my eyes closed eager to listen.

"She hit her head on the airbag, instant concussion. I bet her head hurts." The other nurse, also female, responded.

"Her head doesss really hurt." I said,my words slurring. I attempted to sit up I started to feel dizzy.

Both of the nurses shot forward.

"She is facing concussion symptoms already. I'll go grab a doctor." The second nurse apprehended plainly, running off.

Leaning back on the pillows I said: " I need to call my... " what would Chiron be? I thought "...uncle. I need to go home! Get me out of here!"

"Dear you have been through a disastrous accident. Do you remember anything about it?"

"Yes I had just switched lanes and the person in front of me slammed on the brakes. I don't remember what happened after that. When can I get out of the hospital ?"

The nurse sighed. "As soon as the doctor announces that you are clear to leave you may go."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know! Everyone in the entire state of New York seems to be at this hospital . He has many patients to see so sit tight and wait." She snapped and walked out.

I felt outraged and I could do nothing about it. I slowly laid back down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it felt like I was sleeping in the freezer.

"Annabeth are you awake?" I voice somewhere to my right asked.

"Yes who is it?"

"Hi it's Sally. When you didn't show up yesterday I got worried and called Chiron. The hospital called him and told him about the accident. By the time I found out visiting hours were already over. How do you feel?"

"Fine just a bit cold. Any news from Percy?"

Sally took in a deep breath and grabbed a blanket. Standing up she spoke. "No. They think he might be dead."

I sucked in a shaky breath. "Oh..." was I am managed to say.

"The good news is that the doctor said you are clear to go home today."

"I can't go home Mrs. Jackson. I need to find Percy. I have to talk to his friend Patrick, and his dad, and brother."

"It's Sally. That's alright Annabeth, I will call Corporal Lenny Roberts and see what he can tell us-" in her purse her phone started to ring. Sally sighed and looked at the caller id.

"It's Paul, I better take this. I'll be back in one second." Sally said strolling out of the room.

A few minutes later a man walked in. He was tall, probably around six feet. He had short graying brown hair. His face was kind, firm, and full of laugh wrinkles. I assumed he was the doctor.

"Hello-" he looked at his clipboard quickly, then looked up again. "Annabeth, my name is Dr. Apollo. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I sighed.

"Does your head hurt? Are you suffering from any dizziness? Do you have any questions?"

You have way too much questions for someone who just woke up, I think to myself.

"My head hurts a little, I am not dizzy. I do have one question. Is it possible to die from boredom? Once you really think about this room is horrible; no tv, no internet, no books. Nothing to do here Lord Apollo give us something to do!"

"Annabeth I am not in charge of this hospital . I was just being the totally, awesome, heroic god that I am and decided to get you out of here already. The actual doctor is about twenty patients away from you. Well just zap you out of here." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

* * *

As far as we humans have advanced, you someone would have already invented a nightmare prevention hat helmet thing. Needless to say I had just had a famous demigod nightmare.

In my nightmare I saw Percy. He looked horrendous, cuts and bruises were found every five inches. It looked like he was in some kind of detention or torture camp.

A small thin man walked in a second later.

"Are you ready to cooperate now Perseus Jackson?" he asked. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, definitely a monster.

"Can you come here for a second? I have a horrible itch." Percy asked, his voice dry and crackly.

"You know Perseus this whole process would be much easier if you just told us were Annabeth Chase is. We need to... discuss certain matters with her." The small man/ monster said walking forward.

Percy stood up in his shackles. He kicked the monster into the wall and put Riptide under the monsters neck.

"What business do you want with her?" He growled.

"We just want to have a nice chat with her." the monster said.

Percy killed the monster. A siren went off in the distance, red lights started blinking crazily. Percy ran for the door and down a hallway, he knew exactly where he was going. Probably had tried to escape before, I thought. A giant hydra stood in the hallway blocking the way out. Percy waiting till the monster charged at him, he slid underneath the monster cutting it's stomach and ran out the door.

Once he was out of the door he was in a giant sandy desert.

"Annabeth come find me." Percy said.

* * *

Then the dream ended. The monsters were after me? Why? What did I ever do?

Then the door opened to the strange room I was in. The lights were off in this room, when the door opened I could faintly see the figure in the doorway, it was a monster.

* * *

**What did you all think?**

*****Review Challenge: What should happen next?*****

Its up to you, what should happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to: MissKaylee and Awesomely epic. Important question at the bottom!**

* * *

"The scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget you."

-Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

* * *

**Previously: Percy killed the monster. A siren went off in the distance, red lights started blinking crazily. Percy ran for the door and down a hallway, he knew exactly where he was going. Probably had tried to escape before, I thought. A giant hydra stood in the hallway blocking the way out. Percy waiting till the monster charged at him, he slid underneath the monster cutting it's stomach and ran out the door.**

**Once he was out of the door he was in a giant sandy desert.**

**"Annabeth come find me." Percy said.**

**Then the dream ended. The monsters were after me? Why? What did I ever do?**

**Then the door opened to the strange room I was in. The lights were off in this room, when the door opened I could faintly see the figure in the doorway, it was a monster. **

* * *

I silently prayed to every god that I knew, Apollo just had to send me here. The monster in the doorway closed the door after he walked in. He started to walk closer. I dug around looking for my knife, it has to be here somewhere... I thought. Finally, my fingers felt the hilt. I stood up and pointed my knife and the monster.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to talk sweetheart." the monster said turning on the lights.

I was in a white room, in the middle of the room was a stainless table and two chairs.

"Sit down and put that thing away!" the empousa said.

Her cover up was a middle age women with brown hair. Under the Mist I could see her real self; flaming hair, white skin, fangs, and a fake bronze leg.

I hesitantly sat down at the table, I slid my knife under my thigh in case this empousa tried to suck my blood from across the table.

"Hello Annabeth dear, my name is Tiffany I will be speaking with you today. How do you know Perseus Jackson?"

"He is my boyfriend."

The empousa sighed and looked at her painted nails. "Detail darling, details. How did you meet him? How old were you? When did you start dating?"

"I meet him at a camp when we were twelve years old, we became best friends. We starting dating when we were sixteen."

"Were you happy about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Why are you sitting here interviewing me?"

"Dear, I like to get to know people before I kill them, especially when there boyfriend just escaped our custody."

The dream with Percy! Where is he? "You know I have always really loved traveling, I really want to go to the desert someday." I lied trying to get the answer.

"I know right!" she squealed. "Especially Egypt where Percy is-"

She covered her mouth and gasped. I took my knife out from under my leg and cut off her head. Siren similar to the ones in my dream started going off. I ran out of the strange white room and took a left. I could see the exit door. Twenty feet away, fifteen, ten...

A large hellhound jumped in my way to the door. It stepped closer and closer. I backed up and opened the backpack that Apollo had given me. Hopefully he had something in here... I dug around in the backpack while backing up. Ha! I found a large red bouncy ball.

"Hey! Do you want it boy?" I asked the hellhound waving the red bouncy ball above my head.

The hellhound put it bottom in the air and starting shaking his tail. I turned around and threw the bouncy ball as far down the hallway as I could. The hellhound took off after it as soon as I threw it.

I ran for the exit door. While I was running down the hallway I notice claw marks on the wall. What was that from? Finally, I reached the exit door. I pushed my the handle out, I blinked it was so bright I couldn't see anything. After a few blinding moments I could see. I was in the desert... A similar looking desert. Percy had been here, I just knew it.

I decided to get as far away as I could from the building I just escaped out of. I ran for at least a mile before I stopped. The desert had turned into a city. I was in the middle of a desert/ city by myself, with almost nothing except for a backpack. The backpack! I thought. Stupid, stupid Annabeth not checking supplies first.

I hastily took off the backpack and started to go through it. Nectar, ambrosia, a few golden drachmas, some American money, a water bottle, a blanket, and a map. I unrolled the map, it was a map of Africa. Over by the Nile River a red circle popped up, it said: "You are here." A few seconds later a golden star popped up, this one said: "Perseus Jackson."

I took a shaky breath, Percy's golden star was near the bottom of Egypt near a small town called Aswan. My "You are here." circle was near a city called Asyut. Percy was 518 kilometers (322 miles) away from me. I was closer to him then I had been in weeks.

The streets of Asyut were modern in some places and run down in others. Citizens wore different colored robes and things to cover their faces. I felt somewhat out of place with my jeans and a t-shirt.

Asyut turned up to be somewhat like America, minus the robes, clay building, how hot it was here (seriously it's like one million degrees over here).

After an hour of aimlessly walking I came to a hotel, it was the El Watania Palace Restaurant. It looked decent enough. I walked inside and got in line for the main desk. It took about five minutes but finally I got up to the front desk. The lady I was talking to looked fazed, the Mist must be covering me up.

"Hello ma'am would you like a room?"

"Yes please, just for one night."

"Alright that will be $119."

I dug through my backpack and found the money. I handed it to her and she figured out the change and gave me my room key.

"Your room number is 213 on the second floor. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was dreaming. Percy was tied up in a dark room, he had bags under his eyes and various cuts and bruises.

A few minutes later a monster walked in, it was another empousa.

"Where is she?" the empousa questioned.

"I already told you! I don't know." Percy told her.

"Perseus she is very important to us. Together the two of you will help us raise Kronus."

"No! That's impossible we killed Kronus last year in Manhattan."

"Why isn't Annabeth in Manhattan then?"

"I don't know!" Percy yelled.

The empousa slapped him and turned towards me. Even in a nightmare she was frightening.

"We will find you dear, you can't hide from us forever." she threatened.

* * *

*****Review question: Who is your favorite god?*****

Mine would be a tie between Athena and Poseidon ( Don't tell either one I said that. They would fight constantly!) Athena is smart and wise and Poseidon has awesome water powers and a hot son. :)


End file.
